


cherish

by mercredigirl



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Feminist Themes, Gen, Heterosexuality, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercredigirl/pseuds/mercredigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She lets them write their thoughts over her body.</i></p><p>Bella and the concept of family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cherish

She lets them write their thoughts over her body, because she is a girl, a _good_ girl, and cannot speak out.

She accepts her mother's pitying gaze; she knows Renee is glad she'll be married off, however young, because that means she'll be too socially proper for the word _slut_ to stick and hurt her (in theory).

She accepts her father's worry; she knows he frets for her wellbeing and 'self-respect', because he believes, buried under all the trappings of the second wave, that heterosexuality is conquest and does not want to give his daughter away.

She accepts Jacob's harsh and angry looks; she knows he wants to protect her, because she is _his_ , and he'll do that with violence, because he is coloured and male and it is the only currency legitimate for his use.

She's not sure – she'll admit this to herself – she's not sure how _she_ feels about it, because Edward dizzies her – he cannot help it – it is intrinsic to him: to his maleness, his wealth, his _class_ and power – but all the same she is thankful he cannot see inside her mind, no one can, that is _her_ safe space and all hers.

And she's a good girl, so she can only smile, she cannot think, she cannot voice the whispered sensation of _Oh, God, yes, please_ from the sensation of proximity and pain.


End file.
